The Letter
by ShiAne
Summary: DON'T Read this! Its more stupid than before!more than your eyeballs may drop! Draco receves a letter...then ....
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: If you think tat I own anything than you are more insane than I am. Harry potter belongs to the toothbrush under the iron lamppost. ^.^  
  
Yeah... its safe to say that harry potter in all its formes belongs to somone aside from me.....  
  
...The Letter...  
  
By ShiAne  
  
Three shadowy figures sat huddled in a close circle. Cold wind whispered through the  
  
dark, dusty hall. I fourth figure joined them.  
  
"Is the coast clear?"  
  
"Did you get the last ingredient?"  
  
"Are you sure no one will catch us?"  
  
There voices were hushed. All but toe last, of course, which was shrill and strained with  
  
fear. The cloaked figures shook their heads.  
  
"You want this just as much as we do, so buck up. -And be QUIET!" the speaker was  
  
promptly hit over the head.  
  
"Hypocrite...."  
  
"Quit bickering, we must finish the task at hand!"  
  
The circle once again grew closer as they in turn placed various unsavory items into a pewter caldron.  
  
"By the way, did you lock him in his room?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You forgot?"  
  
"But then he might-!"  
  
"Calm down! It doesn't matter. That way we can see his face...." she grinned.  
  
The others inched away slightly. "That is is unlike you, it so...," the trio looked at each other and in unison said "evil."  
  
"Whatever..." she scribbled an a parchment. The others looked on....  
  
"Sealed... with.... love." she began to giggle, but stopped herself with a contented sigh.  
  
The note was give to a decrepit owl. The gathering disbanded.  
  
"Now we wait for morning."  
  
***next morning -duhh-***  
  
"...I DRACO MALFOY CRY OUT MY UNDYING LOVE FOR HARRY POTTER!  
  
EVER SINCE I FIRST SAW HIM BY LIFE HAD BEEN D-" the student body stared. Draco  
  
had..? the first day? Didn't he always..-? " -EVOTED TO MAKING YOU KNOW I CARE!"  
  
his voice swam with passion. What a twisted way to think-... "AND IF ANY OF YOU GITS  
  
HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN B***** OFF!!!" what? Draco... ? " oh, and Harry,  
  
this letter is SEALED WITH LOVE!!!" ewwww.....  
  
The howler spontaneously combusted.  
  
There was silence.  
  
...and more silence.  
  
Then- wait, no more silence.  
  
It was so quiet that- ok -.-' I'll stop...  
  
All of Hogwarts burst out laughing. Well, except for Draco.... 


	2. the Slumber

Disclamer: last time I was wrong... Harry belongs to my CD player..they are in love!!!! So Harry Potter isn't mine....  
  
A/N: OK so this is not as good, but c'mon I want reviews, even if they are flames! Fire can create and destroy... maybe I can destroy Malfoy!  
  
A cold wing whispered through the echoing corridors of Hogwarts. All was quiet, save  
  
for one person on that chill night. In the Griffindor common room, a boy sat up, unable to find  
  
solace in the darkness of sleep. He was clothed still in his day robes and as he glanced about his  
  
glasses flashed in the dim firelight.  
  
Yes, the boy was Harry Potter and he had no idea of what would happen that cool dark  
  
night.  
  
Harry shook his head and set aside the book he had been glancing through. The day had  
  
started out normal. But then it took a dramatic turn for the worse.  
  
How did it go so wrong? A single letter and now he was paired up with Malfoy in the  
  
most unpleasant of ways. Sure it was normal for their names to be linked through bonds of  
  
competition, but now in the classroom he would hear people whisper about Draco and him as a  
  
couple.... He shivered. Didn't they know how easy it was to produce a fake message???  
  
Though still troubled, Harry began to nod off.  
  
  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"Harry Potter...?"  
  
"Wake up Harry!"  
  
"Are you sure nobody can catch us...?"  
  
Harry woke with a start. What in the name of butterbeer..! There was nobody in the  
  
room... But still he heard the voices.. Calling his name...  
  
"Master, we have come."  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"Harry, we have come to you-"  
  
"Harry, because of you, we are Free!"  
  
"And so mister Harry, we have come to crown you our King!"  
  
Harry stood in the apparently empty room and was hearing voices. Again.  
  
He didn't have this conviction for long. In front fo him four nondescript floating figures  
  
flew in wobbly circles, scrawny legs trailing behind them.  
  
And they were all chanting his name.  
  
"What are You doing!" Harry cried at the levitating house elves.  
  
"We have come to Make you our King!" one repeated with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, oh Great Harry the Liberator, he who hath freed me the, lowly Dobby, from slavery  
  
under the thumb of the Evil Malfoy, we come to raise you up to the high station of king! All hale  
  
King Harry!"  
  
"Long live the king!!!"  
  
"Long live King Harry"  
  
The circled closer...hungry sharks... Harry screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
*******  
  
"Harry? Harry! Wake up! You'll be late for class!"  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes. Ron stood over him. Harry rubbed his temples. What a  
  
bazaar dream... "Ron?" he asked as he gathered his books. "Is there anything symbolic about  
  
dreaming of house elves?"  
  
Ron stared blankly.  
  
"Never mind . . . "  
  
The dashed out of the room toward the dreaded . . . Potions class! The door closed  
  
slowly.  
  
..... .... ... .. . . .. ... .... .....  
  
"We hope you liked the letter!"  
  
A/N: confused? Good please review. I obviously need help. All flames welcome, though  
  
constructive criticism is preferred. 


End file.
